powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Masters (Digiranger)
The Dark Masters (ダークマスターズ Dāku Masutāzu) are a group of four Ultimate-level Digimon created by Apocalymon who have banded together to conquer the Digital World. Biography Byproducts of the chaos Apocalymon had inflicted on the Digital World, the Dark Masters consisted of Piemon, MetalSeadramon, Mugendramon, & Pinochimon. Before the Digirangers arrived in the Digital World, the Dark Masters had successfully managed to defeat & seal away the four Harmonious Ones. Piemon had also attacked the Agents' castle, where Gennai & his brethren were preparing the Digitama, Crests & Digivices for the Digirangers. Although Piemon slew most of the Agents, Gennai managed to escape in a Mechanorimon with the Digitama & Digivices. The castle would later be taken over by Vamdemon. The Dark Masters began their reign of terror throughout the Digital World while the Digirangers were fighting Vamdemon in the Real World. They reformed the Digital World into Spiral Mountain, with Piemon's castle at the peak as their base of operations. When the Digirangers return to the Digital World, the Dark Masters attack in a quick barrage, outmatching the children easily. When Piemon attempts to execute the Digirangers, Chuumon intercepts the dagger, then Picklemon sacrifices his life to hold off the Dark Masters as he casts away the Digirangers. The Digirangers manage to climb Spiral Mountain & defeat each of the Dark Masters with help from their old Digimon friends. As each Dark Master is defeated, his domain dissipates & reforms in its natural state on the surface of the Digital World. However, after defeating all four Dark Masters, the Digirangers discover that the Dark Masters are not the true enemy, & that the far more dangerous threat is the Dark Masters' creator & master, Apocalymon. According to Digitamamon, the Digital World's currency changed after the Dark Masters were defeated. Members MetalSeadramon MetalSeadramon (メタルシードラモン MetaruShīdoramon) rules the Net Ocean & presides over the "Deep Savers", an aquatic army including Anomalocarimon & four Hangyomon. He is very arrogant & short-tempered, easily losing his temper when his enemies get the best of him. MetalSeadramon prefers to destroy his foes, rather than have make sport them, & unlike the other Dark Masters, who enjoy executing their minions for its own sake, MetalSeadramon only executes his henchman when they fail him. MetalSeadramon was the first one to attack the Digirangers & not even the combined efforts of the Digirangers & their eight Adult Level Digimon could defeat him. When all the Dark Masters rounded up on the Digirangers, Picklemon managed to hold the Dark Masters off, while the Digirangers traveled off to part of MetalSeadramon's portion of Spiral Mountain. MetalSeadramon also commented that he would be the one to finish the Digirangers off once & for all, & since they were on his territory, he would be the first Dark Master in an attempt to destroy them. MetalSeadramon's first attempt to kill the Digirangers was by trapping them all in a beach hut & put them all to sleep by Anomalocarimon (his Servant) so they couldn't escape, while MetalSeadramon would use his Energy Blast to set fire to the hut. However, Mimi & Jou fell behind & the rest were trapped in the hut. MetalSeadramon rewarded Anomalocarimon with clams to eat. After MetalSeadramon looked in the hut discovering two of the Digirangers were missing, he ordered Anomalocarimon to get the other two, but he was defeated by Lili DigiGreen, Lilimon, Zudo DigiGray, & Zudomon. He was dragged to the hut where MetalSeadramon had already grown impatient & started burning the building, he then was surprised to find Anomalocarimon screaming out of the hut & finding all the Digirangers have gone, he wrathfully destroyed his incompetent servant. MetalSeadramon decided to go after them himself, he defeated Lili DigiGreen, Lilimon, Zudo DigiGray, & Zudomon after the Digirangers thought they could escape by Sea on Zudomon's back. Before he could kill them, Whamon appeared & swallowed the Digirangers to save them from MetalSeadramon. After a while, the Digirangers try to come up with a plan on how to defeat the Dark Masters & Koushiro came up with the solution that War DigiOrange & WarGreymon could defeat the Dark Master MetalSeadramon because of their Dramon Killers, the claws covering their hands, which can really do serious damage to a Dramon Digimon like MetalSeadramon. He then sent his horde of Hangyomon to go after the Digirangers, who were safely in Whamon's stomach. The Hangyomon quickly found them & tried to catch Whamon, but he managed to get far into the deep ocean that the pressure was that much, the Hangyomon's swim gear began to crumble & shrink due to the pressure, however MetalSeadramon finally had enough with them & joined in the chase to catch Whamon. Whamon thought he lost him in a tunnel & resurfaced up to the surface in a bay, however MetalSeadramon also came up to the surface. Taichi gives the signal for him & Agumon to Warp-Transform to War DigiOrange & WarGreymon to try out Koushiro's solution. While War DigiOrange & WarGreymon kept MetalSeadramon occupied, Zudo DigiGray & Zudomon destroyed the remaining Hangyomon. At one point in the battle, MetalSeadramon manages to catch War DigiOrange & WarGreymon between his jaws & send the two of them in the ocean. Whamon manages to head-butt MetalSeadramon to let War DigiOrange & WarGreymon go & MetalSeadramon angrily launched his Ultimate Stream attack at Whamon, blasting a hole right through his body & killing him. War DigiOrange & WarGreymon avenged Whamon by using their Great Tornado, deflecting MetalSeadramon's Ultimate Stream & blasting right through him with their Dramon Killers, blasting all the way through his nose cannon & down his body, resulting in his death. MetalSeadramon's ocean around Spiral Mountain began to disappear & then re-configure back to normal due to the Dark Master's death. After a while the dead body of MetalSeadramon disappeared & his particles flew into the sky, the same happened to Whamon. The Digirangers then decide to go on & try to defeat Pinochimon, Mugendramon, & Piemon with the new knowledge that the Digital World will be restored when they defeat the rest of the Dark Masters. Pinochimon Pinochimon (ピノッキモン Pinokkimon) rules the forests from a secluded mansion & presides over the "Wind Guardians", which includes Kiwimon, Blossomon, Mushmon, Floramon, Delumon, Jyureimon, three Gerbemon & a multitude of RedVagimon. Pinochimon is the smallest Dark Master, & has the personality of a spoiled, psychopathic child. He loves to play with his victims, enjoying their confusion & delighting in their deaths, even if they are his own minions. Despite this, he is very gullible & prone to temper tantrums. While the Digirangers were fighting Vamdemon in Tokyo, Pinochimon had taken to ruling over the forest portion of Sprial Mountain. He did not take the Digirangers seriously, & played with the children using dolls he had fashioned after them to control their movements & locations in his forest as he watched them on a TV monitor in his playroom. In fact, he kidnapped Takeru & forced him into a game of war, with Pinochimon seeking & using a gun to make the game "more fun". Fortunately Takeru managed to discourage Pinochimon by calling him "boring" & asked if he could meet some of Pinochimon's friends. Pinochimon tried to make excuses but ran off, saying he'd bring a friend back. Pinochimon then hastily created a friend of wood & junk. But when he brought it back for Takeru to see, the boy had escaped—but not before destroying Pinochimon's playroom. This had seemingly hurt the child-like side of Pinochimon's personality, as his tone seemed like that of a child who has been denied a great treat, & snarled & vowed he would get even with Takeru for being tricked, having his "toys" stolen (Takeru had taken the dolls Pinochimon used to control them from earlier), & smashing his TV & remote. While Pinochimon attempted to get revenge on the Digiranger for his playroom being destroyed with a trio of Gerbemon, Jyureimon managed to use the memories of Yamato to convince the boy to turn on the others, particularly Taichi. Jyureimon told Pinochimon that he had succeeded in getting Yamato to distrust Taichi & would soon cause the two & WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon to engage in mortal combat. Hearing Yamato & Taichi were going to "Self Destruct" made Pinochimon all too eager to watch them & WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon duke it out, but Jyureimon advised caution, saying that the Digirangers had something special. Pinochimon inferred that Jyureimon meant they had something that he lacked, & was angered at Jyureimon's lack of faith in his power. Enraged, Pinochimon murdered Jyureimon. Despite his now-deceased cohort's warning, he still intended on watching his foes turn on each other, but the presence of a mysterious being ruined that plan. After the Digirangers went their separate ways, Taichi & his group decided to take the battle with Pinochimon to his mansion. By the time Pinochimon made it back, delayed by a battle with MetalEtemon, the Digirangers used Pinochimon's cannon against him. Pinochimon fought the kids with some RedVagimon, & consequently lost his hammer, causing him to become frightened as the Chosen Digimon began to crowd around him. In a desperate move, Pinochimon used his power to bring his mansion to life in the form of a giant wooden robot, & instructed it to attack the Digirangers long enough for him to escape. He then encountered MetalGarurumon after killing an unbeaten RedVagimon who begged his master to take him along, despite calling the RedVagimon "his friends" to spite Takeru earlier. He then tried unsuccessfully to use his strings to control MetalGarurumon. Yamato came & explained to Pinochimon that no-one would listen to him because nobody was his friend. Hearing that made the marionette angry, & he charged at them head on, about to use his Flying Cross Cutter attack. Metal DigiBlue & MetalGarurumon fatally blasted him at point-blank range with their Cocytus Breath; he was hit with such force that his entire body turned blue and froze. As he lay dying, Pinochimon heard Jyureimon's voice, & finally realized he never could have beaten the kids because he lacked what they had: true friendship. And with that, he died, which, in turn, caused the mansion to collapse upon his demise. Pinochimon's forest dissolved alongside the Dark Master. Mugendramon Mugendramon (ムゲンドラモン Mugendoramon) rules the cities & presides over the "Metal Empire", an urban army which includes WaruMonzaemon, Megadramon, Gigadramon, several Hagurumon, & a multitude of Mechanorimon & Tankmon. His WaruMonzaemon has enslaved a colony of Numemon in the city's bowels. Mugendramon is quiet, but is just as ruthless & sadistic as the other Dark Masters. He is able to match Koushiro's wits, & is willing to employ scorched-earth strategies to eliminate his enemies. While the Digirangers were fighting Vamdemon in Tokyo, Mugendramon had taken to ruling over the city portion of Spiral Mountain. Mugendramon was the ruler of the Digital City, which looked like a fusion of the prominent cities on Earth. In his first appearance with the other Dark Masters, he unexpectedly blasted DigiYellow & Angemon & then attacked the seven Perfect-level Digimon before they could attack him & defeated them. After Pinochimon was defeated, the Digirangers wandered into Mugendramon's territory along a road in the middle of nowhere, until Hikari Yagami developed a fever & kept passing out, making Taichi Yagami upset since this brings memories from his childhood past with Hikari. Koushiro Izumi sent Tentomon to look for help; they soon transform into DigiViolet & Kabuterimon & transport everybody to a city that has famous buildings from Earth fused into one big city. They soon find a house for Hikari to rest while being watched over by Takeru Takaishi, Patamon, Tailmon, Sora Takenouchi & Piyomon. Taichi, Agumon, Koushiro, & Tentomon went into the city to look for a hospital in search of medicine for Hikari. Koushiro used his laptop & plugged it into the network to find one, unaware of Mugendramon's Hagurumon tracking them every time Koushiro used his Laptop. Mugendramon sent his Metal Empire troops to hunt them down. Taichi, Agumon, Koushiro & Tentomon managed to escape the destruction from the hospital getting the medicine. The third time Koushiro uses his Laptop & discovers that they are tracking him by him plugging into the network. Koushiro decided to do a little trick, & Hagurumon soon becomes confused when the network has been accessed from different points in the city, but this backfires as Mugendramon ordered plan Operation Elimin-8 (pun on the word eliminate), which consisted of having Megadramon & Gigadramon destroy every single building. But this doesn't work, so Mugendramon decided to finish them off himself. After the house everyone was staying in blows up, Taichi finds the others have escaped just before bombing commenced. Mugendramon appears & everyone runs into a building, which collapses into the ground because of Mugendramon's ∞ Cannon attack. The Digirangers then sink underground. Mugendramon then assumed that they were dead. Later on Hikari manages to recover from her fever & is well again, Sora, Piyomon, Takeru, Patamon & Tailmon then soon set off to find Taichi & Koushiro since they landed somewhere else. However they soon find a WaruMonzaemon who is a Slave Master to the Numemon who are used to power Mugendramon's City. Hikari then gets possessed once again by the odd-spirit that spoke to the Digirangers through her body, while WaruMonzaemon gets distracted by Sora, the spirit possessing Hikari frees the Numemon & they start calling her 'Queen Hikari'. When Sora, Takeru, Patamon & Piyomon meet up with Hikari & all the Numemon, WaruMonzaemon bursts in to find the Numemon have turned against him & begin to attack, when Hikari's body starts to glow in light, the energy from her allows her, Takeru, Patamon, Tailmon, Sora, & Piyomon to transform & give the Numemon enough energy to get back up. WaruMonzaemon is then badly injured & escapes, while the spirit possessing Hikari's body leads the way to Taichi & Koushiro. WaruMonzaemon reports to Mugendramon that the Digirangers are still alive & Mugendramon is angry that he didn't tell him sooner & as a "reward", he blasts WaruMonzaemon's arm off. Taichi & Koushiro soon find Andromon who is trying to build up a resistance force to stop Mugendramon. Mugendramon appeared & Andromon managed to hold him off for Taichi & Koushiro to find the others. Soon everyone is back together, however Andromon is defeated, but is able to get back up to his feet. Not even the combined efforts of Andromon, DigiYellow, Angemon, DigiPink, Angewomon, DigiRed, & Birdramon can defeat Mugendramon. When he wants the first victim to be killed, Hikari approaches him, but the Numemon cover his body to save 'Queen Hikari'. The slug Digimon try to stop Mugendramon but were wiped out easily by the villain's "Catastrophe D" attack. Hikari collapses & Taichi & Agumon are hit by a beam of light, causing them to warp transform to War DigiOrange & WarGreymon. They charge up to Mugendramon, slicing him up "like an onion" with their Dramon Killers before regressing back to normal. Mugendramon starts to split & disappear. Despite being cut into pieces, Mugendramon manages to survive in Bouken Sentai Digiranger: Anode/Cathode Tamer, though barely, & meets a dying Chimairamon. They Jogres transform into Millenniumon. Piemon Piemon (ピエモン Piemon) rules the wastelands & presides over the "Nightmare Soldiers", a demonic army which includes LadyDevimon & a multitude of Evilmon. Piemon is easily the most powerful of the Dark Masters, as well as the most cruel; he also has a sadistic sense of humor, often cracking jokes. He is a master of deception & trickery, & acts as the leader of the Dark Masters. Piemon was created by Apocalymon long before the Digirangers arrived in the Digital World, & was aware of the Agents' plot to bring the Digirangers into the Digital World to save it. With an army of Guardromon & Mechanorimon, he attempted to steal the Digirangers' arsenal, but one of the Agents, Gennai, was able to retrieve the Digitama & Digivices intended for the Digirangers & escaped in a Mechanorimon. However, Piemon obtained the Crests & Tags, & gave them to Devimon to hide. Devimon hid the Tags in the Net Ocean while he scattered the eight Crests around the Continent of Server. While the Digirangers were fighting Vamdemon in the Real World, Piemon & his fellow Dark Masters were able to take control of the Digital World. Piemon lived atop Spiral Mountain, which consisted of areas of the Digital World that had been turned into a lifeless wasteland; he saw no need in specializing what kind of area he wanted aside from darkness. He observed his domain & monitored the other Dark Masters while they fought the Digirangers using a TV-like device. After returning to the Digital World, when the Digirangers first encountered Piemon in the form of a clown, narrating their impending doom before revealing himself. From there, he easily defeated War DigiOrange, WarGreymon, Metal DigiBlue & MetalGarurumon because he had far more experience. Before he could ask for "audience volunteers" for their "grand exit(s)", Picklemon rescued the Digirangers & sent them to MetalSeadramon's territory. He watched from his castle as each Dark Master fell until his Digital Wasteland was all that was left of Spiral Mountain. Before confronting the Digirangers, he sent LadyDevimon, his personal bodyguard, to kill them, but she failed. He fought them & nearly killed War DigiOrange & WarGreymon, but Yamato & Garurumon showed & healed War DigiOrange & WarGreymon. Because they saved themselves for the end, Metal DigiBlue, MetalGarurumon, War DigiOrange, & WarGreymon were able to gain experience from their fights with the other three Dark Masters & back Piemon into a corner with their combined strength. To avoid a losing-battle with them, he turned them, along with Andromon & most of the other Digirangers into inanimate keychains; only Takeru, Angemon, & Hikari escaped, while Mimi & Lilimon were elsewhere. He was briefly held off by Angemon, but then sent Takeru & Hikari off a cliff by cutting a rope they were holding on to. However, Takeru was able to transform himself & Angemon into Holy DigiYellow & HolyAngemon; they easily beat Piemon, & then turned everyone back to normal. Despite Piemon's efforts to counterattack with his army of Evilmon, Piemon was blasted into HolyAngemon's Heaven's Gate, thanks to War DigiOrange, WarGreymon, Metal DigiBlue, & MetalGarurumon, which then sealed, putting an end to the Dark Masters. Piemon is one of the villains resurrected by Millenniumon. When Ryo Akiyama arrives at Piemon's Palace after defeating Millenniumon's other henchman, Piemon swears to deliver Ryo's head to "Lord Millenniumon" on a silver platter, but fails. He reappears at Millenniumon's Lair, but once again fails to live up to his boasts is defeated. Attacks *'Trump Sword': Teleports its four swords, causing them to skewer the opponent in the following instant. *'Clown Trick': Does various magical effects including transformations, disguises, or reflecting an opponent's attack back. *'Toy Wonderness': Creates a gust of wind. *'Ending Snipe': Unleashes an invisible magic blast from the tips of his fingers shaped like a gun. See Also External Links *Dark Masters - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Villains Category:Reynoman